Duncan-Lindsay Conflict
Overview This article is about the minor conflict in Total Drama between Duncan and Lindsay. Episodes For Welcome to camp Righteousness Lindsay was one of several not to like it when Duncan pushed Owen off the cliff. Extreme Laser Tag Bridgette told Lindsay about Duncan and now Lindsay vowed to get Duncan out with Bridgette. Book Catalogue o' Fun Lindsay thinks Duncan pushed Tyler but he actually helps Tyler. He then gives Lindsay a nuggy. Lindsay later votes for Duncan and glares at Duncan when Tyler is voted off but gets confused when he wishes Tyler farewell (possibly thinking that she has sympathy for Duncan because he wished farewell to Tyler). Trusting Trusting a Snake Duncan and Lindsay was paired up in the challenge and had several problems (besides Courtney being jealous). They argue about who is doing what. Though she laughs when Duncan is hurt, she apologizes and he forgives her. They talk about what do to and enjoy each other in the second challenge. They even share a hug (implying a symbol of friendship is being made). Bridgette later says that Duncan was nice to Lindsay and did a good job. Playa Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame Courtney said that Duncan has to take Lindsay down. When Lindsay was voted off, Duncan smiled a bit. However, he wished farewell in a flirtatious way. She then thinks he is insulting her but realizes he's saying good-bye. She then waves a kiss to him and flirtatiously says good-bye to him. Season two The Beast Within Lindsay was one of several to gasp in a mean way when Duncan was on her team. Other than that, there has been no interactions between them. Fartagus Duncan was mad when Lindsay voted Owen off. Duncan told DJ that they both have to watch their backs from the girls (including Lindsay). Back to the Beachyard Back to the Beachyard Duncan looks at Lindsay when she is thrown towards him. Reverse Act Duncan and Lindsay had to kiss and they get into an argument. Lindsay cries and Duncan ignores her. However, he finally cheers her up and kisses her. Making both very pleased with one another. Wacky Wild West Wacky Wild West When Lindsay ropes herself, Duncan laughs. He also comments how stupid she can be sometimes. Disaster Master Disaster Master Lindsay and Duncan both get along pretty well in the challenge and even helps Noah together without argue. Though when everyone was sinking Duncan glared at Lindsay when she was causing the water to rise quicker (however he could just be annoyed of her). Heavy Metal Drama Heavy Metal Drama Duncan and Lindsay had some rare interactions but most was friendly conversations. Though when Duncan left the team to do his own thing, Lindsay got mad and demanded Noah to bring him back. However, Noah refused when shown to be scared of Duncan (in this episode). Episodes Against Extreme Laser Tag Duncan brings Lindsay to her cabin in the morning. Trusting Trusting a Snake Duncan and Lindsay were partnered up and had a lot of troubles. She laughed at him and he made fun of her. However, they make up when thinking about the next challenge and have so much fun together, that Courtney gets jealous. Later on, Bridgette told Duncan he was nice to Lindsay. he then smiles. Playa Des Losers Playa Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame Duncan wished Lindsay farewell in a flirtatious way and she does the same back to him (though before she did she was mad at him). Season two The Horror Project Duncan and Lindsay went along with each others plan and even high-fived each other when their plans almost worked. Disaster Master Disaster Master Duncan and Lindsay seem to work well together and even help Noah without argue. But they got annoyed of one another when Lindsay was irritating Duncan. Heavy Metal Drama Duncan and Lindsay had some interactions but most was pretty good until Duncan left the team for his own purposes. But they seem to forget about it when they work together (with Noah) to stop the opposing team. Trivia *Both like Beth, Cody, DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Owen, and Tyler and hate Heather. *While Lindsay likes Lewshana, Harold, Bridgette, Justin, and Trent; Duncan is shown to despise Lewshana, Harold, Trent and Bridgette (Justin possibly). *Lindsay is nice and Duncan is mean *Both have owned a dog before Category:Conflicts